Red: Rise and Fall
by KuroiVoda
Summary: Red: the story of a living legend. His rise, his fall, and the aftermath of his influence on the Pokémon world. A realistic depiction of the Pokémon world and Red's journey across the region. Note: currently rated T, will change later to M.


**Desire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I have always dreamed of having my own pokémon and going on a journey across the region.

Living in Pallet town, a slightly remote place away from urban areas, had made it inevitable for people to occasionally come in contact with pokémon. None of the residents particularly owned any for protection, but the town wasn't in any danger, as only small scavengers and birds lived nearby. I was allowed to explore around the surrounding forest when I was young - at first with only my mother's supervision, until the animals got used to my presence - and was later allowed to be by myself but was told to not venture too far as danger lurked in the denser areas.

In my exploration most of the time I only saw pidgeys, spearows and rattatas. The land rodents, ever-so sensitive and dependant on their whiskers, squeaked at the slightest sound I made when I came close enough, scattering away into the bushes, and the birds were perched up high on the trees' branches, out of reach. Occasionally one would come down to nibble at the ground, but none let me get close, their sharp intimidating eyes locking onto every single one of my movements. As I wasn't really disturbing their peace other than observing their daily activities, they haven't attacked me before. I wondered what other pokémon were out there, waiting to be discovered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encounter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observing nature was a calming activity. I found myself fascinated by the small details of it, each part brimming with life as small as the eye could see. The ground was no less interesting. I was currently looking at a colony of ants marching to and from their sand-hill when a voice several meters away snapped me from my immersed state.

As it turned out, I wasn't alone in the midst of this lonely, quiet town.

"Hey."

I looked up, somewhat startled by the loud volume. A boy no taller than me with spiky, bronze-colored hair was standing in front of me, waiting. I gathered myself and stood up, curious of what he had wanted.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Green."

"I'm Satoshi.."

"It's good to meet you, Satoshi. Say, I've seen you around here before. You like pokémon, don't you?" He spoke while taking a confident stance, a hand on his hip. There was a certain spark to his eye, expectant of something, of what I did not know, but it intrigued me.

"Pokémon? Yeah, they're pretty interesting. I'd like to get closer and touch one, but their fangs and beaks seem pretty scary. I don't want to get hurt trying, and my mom told me to stay away..."

"What, those ones over there?" He nodded his head in the general direction of the woods, turning to face the dense forest.

"Weak", he scoffed, dismissively glancing at the birds hidden in the trees. "There are tons of stronger and rarer pokémon in my grandpa's lab."

My interest was piqued.

"Your grandpa has pokémon?"

"Of course. He's Professor Oak! Haven't you at least heard about him?"

I shook my head in a negative response. "No..."

"Well, he's really famous and does research on them! Everyone in the Kanto region knows him."

"Really?" I still couldn't completely comprehend it, but all I knew was that Professor Oak sounded like a person I would like to know more about.

"Yeah. My gramps is awesome, right? Everyone says so."

"So, what kinds of pokémon does he have?"

Green smirked and led me the way, running with a burst of excitement in his step at the prospect of having found someone to share his interests with.

I was also ecstatic, eager to expand my small world by learning more about these interesting and intelligent creatures, who apparently live alongside and communicate with people, forming bonds with one another.

Green and I quickly made friends, and both of us started hanging together around the Professor's lab, and later elsewhere outside. Professor Oak was a nice man, and rejoiced after meeting me, saying something along the lines of me keeping company for his grandson.

I was five.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acceptance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I was seven I decided to tell my mother of my plan to embark on a journey in search of new pokémon. I have been discussing it together with Green, who told me that we would need to turn eleven before we would be allowed to do so. " _They call them_ _Pokémon Trainers_ _."_

I was already shivering with excitement at the prospect of a journey, and hurriedly told her all about it, bouncing and jumping with energy.

"Mom, I'm going to become a pokémon trainer! Just imagine the types of adventures I would be able to have!"

She listened to me patiently as I struggled to put into words of how pokémon fascinated me, and of my plans for the future, which unsurprisingly revolved all around the magical creatures. All the while I looked up to her expectantly, hoping to see that same spark which I had seen in Green's eyes when we talked about our passion, connecting ourselves together in a kind of kinship. The reaction that followed, however, served to confuse me instead, her hand's grip on mine stable if only slightly urgent, and I followed after her to the lab where she started speaking with the Professor.

"Excuse me for the sudden intrusion, Professor Oak, but I have noticed that you have had an influence on my child..."

I couldn't make out all the words they were saying, and didn't catch on to all of them since they were talking so fast, but was sure it was not a really friendly talk. More like an argument. What for, I wasn't sure, but it had something to do with me and my desire to become a Trainer.

The professor referenced me a few times during their talk.

"...It is his volition to follow his desires to his heart's content, and I have not influenced him in any way. He came to me of his own free will, and continues to learn about the outside world through my work and rich library of information."

" _You_ get a...encouraging them to become officially recognized as pokémon trainers. Are you not planning to enlist them...the League?"

"This is a misunderstanding, Miss Hanako. You are mistaken...it is an important matter that the child should have an understanding of...just look at this boy's spirit!..."

"...Do you have any idea what kind of consequences...my child's...?...bug-collecting _game_?"

"...When he figures it out, it will be his choice on what to do next...you can't stop a child from...it has been the same for me. For _all_ of us."

"...the times are changing now... _it_ has passed, and after the.. _our_ region...there's no more need for _us_ to be more involved in this than the official _protectors_...just imagine what they...it's an unnecessary risk...not allow to...exploit."

"I see a fire within him, Miss Hanako...he is a man, just as I once was...You cannot make...forever?...the time to start preparing is _now_..."

"But what about... a job?...capable...not...this..!"

"...true,..could have become someone else...but... aren't exactly available now... _security_...scared... _they_ have surfaced again...wide open! Trust the words...I don't believe the _both_ of our regions are ready for...anytime soon."

"..senile fool! Have you not forgotten...?...!"

"..now is a crucial time... The new generation will be the foundation...won't be able to hold them back..I would suggest you start educating him...Miss Hanako."

At those words, a silence stretched throughout the expanse of the room. My mother stared at the professor who stood his ground in a firm belief that I could not grasp the concept of yet. His expression was soft, however, hers was stern.

I waited for something to happen, but the woman held back from speaking any else. Her eyes glazed with something foreign, the light in them disappearing somewhere far, as if she wasn't staring at the professor anymore, but somewhere else beyond, contemplating, and within her something died down in understanding, ending the heated argument that had sparked between them. I observed the spectacle with wide, curious eyes, unaware of its meaning.

"Satoshi and my grandson make quite the pair! Communication with peers his age is especially beneficial to his development. I can already see a rivalry forming." The professor spoke fondly, as if to further reassure her of nothing being wrong.

She stared at him quietly, before giving a long, weary sigh and directing her attention to me.

"We're going home for today."

She took me back home and didn't speak any else for the rest of the day, disappearing within her room.

The next day I noticed the change in her demeanor from before had not gone away.

"Do you really want to become a pokémon prainer? Is that your dream?" she asked, half-lidded eyes and a strangely calm tone in her voice. But why _was_ it strange?

"O-of course, mom. I'll train and train like never before when I will finally get my first pokémon." I was a bit nervous answering her that, since her mood had something to do with me. But I tried to give her my best answer, hoping it would reassure her somehow.

...Did I say the right thing?

"It takes a lot of responsibility."

That was all she told me with another strange face that looked grim.

Apparently our discussion was supposed to be over, because then she left me alone in the kitchen. I continued eating my breakfast, wondering what to make of this.

I couldn't.

And thus the days that followed came to a semblance of normalcy. I went to the lab as usual, talked to Green and oversaw the Professor's research. Well, except for the part that at home the atmosphere...changed.

The strange words and concepts I heard in their conversation at the time seemed so foreign to me.

Yet I was an observant person, and still remember those words till today, having uncovered their meaning and realizing that I have been living amongst its inescapable essence all along.

I was seven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Treasure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The alarm rang in the silent room, waking me up.

A pair of tired eyes opened their lids and glanced at the bedside clock to find out the time in a dazed state while their owner slowly shifted and propped himself up to a sitting position on the bed.

Seven. Seven o'clock sharp.

The realization hit me as a wide grin slowly stretched on my face, brushing away the effects of sleep.

I was finally eleven. I would get my first pokémon.

That was all that went through my mind as I went through my morning rituals.

.

.

I checked my inventory for one last time.

Pokébelt: check.

My trusty backpack: filled with consumables, necessities and other healing supplies, check.

I put on my hiking shoes as well as some sturdy cargo pants with additional pockets, should there be any need for extra storage space. A light, red and white cotton jacket slid on my black shirt and was left open at the sides. The weather wasn't particularly cold right now, but during the night noticeable temperature drops were to be expected.

And at last, my favorite red-rimmed cap to protect from the sun. Putting it on, I traced the brim with my two fingers, making sure it was even, before taking a glance at the mirror.

I was ready.

Downstairs I was met with a familiar sight, my mother at the kitchen and preparing a meal for my departure.

We didn't really talk often after the incident. But she knew.

I ate and put on my backpack, ready to leave.

"All boys leave home someday", I heard her mutter. I guess that's my goodbye.

And so I left.

Closing the door, I was met with a humid breeze from behind. I inhaled in the salty scent of the nearby sea and basked in the warm morning sun. Stretching to wake my body up from its slumber, I let its rays have access to my bare arms. The sheer anticipation from yesterday didn't do well for my sleep, so I was especially groggy, but that would wear off soon, there was no doubt about that.

I made my way to my routine destination across the worn-down path on the ground.

The familiar lab I knew like the back of my hand beckoned me inside as I stared at its entrance, taking in the appearance of my second home. The esteemed professor had let me visit and observe the daily proceedings of his research inside his workplace these past years, but that still wasn't enough to satisfy my interest. If I really wanted to get a better look at things, I would have to go outside and explore the pokémons' natural habitats for myself. To Professor Oak it was fieldwork, and to me...It was the start of a brand-new adventure.

Unfortunately, these past years didn't age well for my friendship with Green. He and I had grown more distant, courtesy of his own arrogant attitude. I found that we had differing views on pokémons' roles in interacting with humans. He thought pokémon were there to enrich his life and make him look better. I, on the other hand, thought of them as equals and wanted to communicate with them while treating them as such. A recent spat also furthered the rift in our relationship. Professor Oak and my mother had wanted us to start journeying together, and Green, who was some months older than me and was refused his first pokémon until I became of age, needless to say, got pissed off, to put it simply, and I ended up getting the shorter end of his temper that day. He wasn't one to let grudges go, either, even though this was obviously something out of my control, and so that slight animosity of his towards me never truly disappeared in his cocky remarks during our conversations. In other words, he was an ass, but he didn't need to know that, and definitely not when I didn't want to vex him any further than he already was. What Professor Oak and my mother failed to account for was that our friendship was already barely tolerable from my side of the argument, and the enforcement of their suggestion to have us traveling together rendered it in tatters. Not that we were planning on going together anyway. As soon as we'll leave town, we're parting. For the greater good of the both of us. And how could they not have noticed our souring relationship? I really don't get how parents think. Well, Oak was senile, apparently, so he could pass. My mother, however, was not. Her more indifferent and detached attitude towards me and reluctance to delve into my private life ever since that incident was not an excuse. Was what I said back then really that important?

"What's up, Red? I've been sitting on my ass and waiting for you all these past months. You finally ready yet?"

That was the nickname I gave for myself. Since we were going on a whole new journey, Green suggested we should come up with a name for ourselves - " _In case we get famous, you wouldn't want to be called such a lame name as Satoshi, would you now? Not that you'll become any better than me, anyway._ " It sounded fair enough. I didn't know why Green thought we would become famous, the title of the Pokémon Champion being an impossible goal anyway, but on the off-chance that we did become well-known for any other reason, I wouldn't exactly want the paparazzi knocking on my doorstep for giving out my real name like an idiot. And so I named myself for my favorite color, red. It matched the look, too. And Green - well, that _was_ his nickname. Now that I actually think of it, he never told me his real name. Maybe I overheard the professor call him once...what was it, Shigeru? I don't mind calling him either way, but if he really insists...

"I'm alright, Green. Have you already decided on who you're choosing yet?"

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't by now? Although, if you choose the same one as me, I'm not letting you get it, you hear?"

"Okay, fine. But all three of them are unique in their own way, each having their own specialty. You shouldn't be inclined on either one of them just because one looks stronger than the other.", I countered. Although, I had really hoped I could get the one I wanted... I spent a lot of time thinking about it. Neither of us have revealed our choices to each other yet, so they would be a surprise to the both of us. If by any chance we were to choose the same pokémon, arguing with Green would be futile, so that option was out of the window. He wouldn't stop at anything to get what he wanted, after all, especially with all of those potential cumulative grudges burning holes in my back. I wouldn't take my chances.

"Alright, yeah, I get it. Now get moving, and don't you drag me down!"

We entered the lab. Green was hot on my heels, forcing me to walk faster than I intended to, or else he would have ended up stepping on my new shoes from behind. I knew he did that on purpose, I wouldn't put it past him on that.

Yep. An ass indeed.

I saw Professor Oak was already awaiting our arrival. The lab was absent of any of his other aides. He had called them off, I realized, either that or they left him alone first, to commemorate this moment. The dimly-lit room had a single bright light focused on a raised platform which held three poké balls in an enclosed display case.

"Good morning, professor."

"Satoshi, and, ah, was it Green again? My age seems to be failing me... Anyway, I've been waiting for you. Good morning!" I mentally sighed at that statement. How sad for him to have forgotten Green's original name altogether, and even worse, the latter for not correcting him. But the Professor's eyes, which caught mine since the moment we entered the laboratory, didn't betray his bright attitude. They were looking forward, eager, glistening with the trick of the light when he glanced at each of us as we approached, hands clasped behind his back as if he could not restrain himself. It was as if he had been revived, and a recessive energy has been brought forth, bringing back part of his youth. I observed a similar reaction when he was in the middle of one of his discoveries in the field of research.

"Alright, gramps, we're here. Now let us choose our pokémon."

"Now, now, my grandson, don't be too hasty. This is an important day for us all, and each moment of it is equally important. I also remember my first days of embarking on a pokémon journey, and looking back, I wish I could have relived those magical moments again, particularly when I met my first pokémon, just a bit before reality hit me like a brick of what I was actually getting into." A short laugh erupted from the man at those last words as he fondly recalled his early days. "You'll be in for a surprise as well, though, trust me, so be sure to take it easy for now. You've had a good childhood, after all.", he said knowingly.

He stepped away from the center of the room, letting us see the display case better. "You youngsters still have a whole life ahead of you, so long as you live wisely and make the right decisions. I can't venture anymore with these old bones of mine. But for you - a whole new adventure awaits! Starting right here!" He swayed his hand dramatically, pointing towards the display case and clicking a switch simultaneously with a controller, prompting the glass case to open.

He reached out, taking the poké balls into his hands, and threw them into the air to release their three occupants.

* * *

This story was inspired by my childhood of playing Pokémon 24/7. I breathed in it, lived in it. I also found Red to be too cool for his own good, and thus decided to write a story about him. However, don't be tricked into thinking this is your average Pokémon story. So far it is innocent, but only because we haven't even finished with the exposition yet, which will end in the second chapter. And only after that will we get to delve into the deep waters of agony and the world known as 'real life'. So take my M rating to heart.

I will implement my own interpretation of the game mechanics to make the world more realistic. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

Also, as you may have noticed, I omitted many important keywords for the plot during the conversation between Oak and Red's mother. Red will later recall upon it, and we will get to take a closer look at what exactly has been said.


End file.
